Hetalia: House of Horror
by Mariko Midori
Summary: Alfred finds out about a haunted house and drags his friends along. Of course they run into trouble and face their worst fears. OCs, human names, not a Hetaoni fic.


Eight teens stood in front of a gated house staring in awe and fear. This house was supposedly haunted. Anyone who goes in never comes out, and it is said that when you go in you face your worst fears. A certain American heard about this house and forced his friends to conquer it with him.

"Is this the 'haunted house', Al?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded. "Uh-huh. When I started asking about it, people looked at me like I was from way far outer space."

"Your brain is in way far outer space!"

As usual, the insult bounced off the American as he started walking toward the house with the others following. Feli was scared out of his mind. The statues were creepy and the trees were leafless. "Ludwig, this place is giving me the creeps," he whimpered.

"You'll be alright," the German said, patting his friend's shoulder. He was surprised that Feli came along, but he was so clingy! It bothered him at times.

"I don't think we should have come here,"Yao said looking around. "Hai. I agree," Kiku replied.

"Oh, please," Alfred said with a laugh. "This isn't giving me the creeps! You guys are such wimps!"

"Says the one who is shaking," Arthur snickered. Alfred was trembling but he dismissed it as 'anticipation'.

"I'm far too gorgeous to deal with a legend," Francis said flipping his hair. "No one asked you, cheesy monkey!" Arthur snapped.

"Shut up black sheep of Europe!" the Frenchman retorted. The Brit grabbed his collar. "I told you not to call me that!"

In the back Yao was watching the scene and sighed. "They never stop."

"I wish my house looked like this," Ivan commented with a smile on his face.

Soon the group was standing in front of the door. Alfred turned the knob and walked in with the others following him. After Yao walked through the door and closed it, it suddenly disappeared. _What the hell? _he thought. _It must be my imagination. _Suddenly, all of the house's beautiful windows and doors vanished as did everyone else. Needless to say, all hell broke loose in a few seconds.

* * *

Alfred looked around confused. One second he was with his buddies then separated the next. He started to walk forward, but something made him stop. A faint light floated in the air. It didn't have a natural glow and began to transform into the freakiest form imaginable. Alfred did the most heroic thing; he let out a girly scream and fainted.

* * *

Arthur walked in his area humming to himself. The situation he and the others were in was complicated. Perhaps this house was haunted after all. _Hm,_ he thought. _I wonder what Flying Mint Bunny would do? _Then the blonde got an idea. He would use black magic! However, this turned out to be the worst idea ever. Just before Arthur started chanting, a tall creature with yellow fur and black eyes came rushing towards the Brit. Arthur didn't have time to move before a huge fist slammed into him. His head smacked the ground hard enough to make him see stars. _What the fuck was that? _he thought. Then it hit him. A skinwalker. The creature was a skinwalker. But how? That creature was in the Dresden Files! How the hell did it get here? Arthur pushed himself off the ground only to be frozen by fear. The skinwalker rushed to the blonde with inhuman speed and grabbed his neck. Arthur struggled to get free. His heart pounded and his lungs burned. His vision was fading horribly fast. The creature then dropped the Brit and punched him as hard as it could. Arthur slammed the wall so hard that his face and neck got cut. He looked through his hazy vision and watched the skinwalker convulse, then split in to two different yet familiar creatures with pointed teeth. Oh shit!

* * *

"Ve~ Ludwig! I'm scared!" Feliciano whined grabbing the German's arm. "I'm sure its just us being paranoid," he replied. However, something was bothering the blonde. Suddenly, the two heard loud banging noises coming from another room. The Italian let out a startled squeak and took off running screaming like he normally does."Feli, you dumkopf! Get back here!" Ludwig shouted chasing after his friend. He continued to run after the Italian, but the chase ended shortly after it had started. Just when Ludwig thought he was close, he found himself running on air then fall into the dark abyss.

* * *

Ivan was marveling the darkness as he was used to it. Every time he was in darkness he is instantly calm. However, this was different. Ivan sensed a presence in the room, but he didn't see anyone here.

"Big brother," a voice suddenly said. "There is nothing between us. Now we can become one!"

Ivan's eyes widened. He knew that voice very well. "Go away!" he shouted. He shook his head, covered his ears and backed up into a wall. He looked up to see his psychotic sister, Natalia, standing above him with her crazed look.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me," she chanted. Ivan cowered in fear trying to block her out. What he didn't know, Natalia was multiplying each time she said marry me.

* * *

Francis was terrified. First he was admiring the inner décor, then was trapped in darkness. Needless to say this was scaring the crap out of him. He would be happy to see any of his friends unharmed. Hell the sight of Ivan would be great right now. _Mon dieu, why did Al drag us into this mess? _he wondered. Suddenly, a horrible stench filled the air. Francis coughed and covered his nose and mouth as best as he could. However the smell was too much to bear for the Frenchman as he slowly passed out. His last thought was, _Shit! Arthur blew up the chemistry lab again._

* * *

"This is creepy," Yao commented as he and Kiku scouted their area. Both could tell something was off, but for some reason they couldn't find anyone else.

"I most certainry agree," Kiku replied. His sharp hazel eyes danced around as he and his older brother walked blindly down their current path. He wasn't the type to get scared easily and right now he was. His hand clenched his katana in a death grip as though his life depended on it. Suddenly, they heard a moaning. Kiku squeaked and hid behind his brother. Yao gave him a questioning look then let out a gasp. In the corner was a woman with pale white skin and long, black hair and bony fingers. She looked up at the frightened boys and held out a hand.

"Please help me," her voice purred. "Not you, other one hiding behind you."

Yao stepped forward, but stopped and pulled Kiku out behind him. The Japanese teen walked forward and helped the woman up. The look she gave him made him blush. Yao snickered then let out a scream. Kiku and the woman followed Yao's gaze with wide eyes. The creature that stood before them was a Wu Zhiqi, a nine foot tall, one legged donkey with a white head and a green body with the strength of nine elephants. It charged after Yao and nailed him in the side. The Chinese teen flew through the air and landed with a loud thud. Kiku and the woman raced over to him.

"Yao? Yao, are you alright?" Kiku asked, shaking his brother. Yao only groaned in reply before passing out.

Kiku cursed before turning his sight on the monster that scared his brother. He turned to the woman. "Stay with him."

She nodded and checked the boy for injuries. She ran her hands up and down his body feeling some ribs move under her fingers. Not good.

"He has some broken ribs," she called to the fighting teen. "And possibly a broken arm."

Kiku slashed the beast multiple times, jumped out of the way, then slashed it a few more times. He heard the woman inform him about his brother. He opened his mouth to respond only to let out a pained cry as the Wu Zhiqi hopped on his sword arm. Yao heard his brother's cry and opened his eyes. The woman looked at him relieved. "I need to help him," he said, his voice cracking at the end.

"Not with broken ribs you're not," the woman insisted, pushing him down gently.

Yao, stubborn as ever, stood up and ran over to Kiku ignoring the pain in his chest. The poor Japanese boy was being kicked and stomped on by the one legged creature when he reached him. Kiku's eyes were closed when the elder scooped him up and carried him to the woman. _Please help him_, Yao's eyes pleaded as he laid his unconscious brother down. He then charged at the Wu Zhiqi and unleashed his kung fu awesomeness.

Kiku was in a world of pain when he woke up. He could hear Yao fighting off the Wu Zhiqi and smiled. The woman hugged him when she saw that he was awake. His face turned bright red and got redder when she kissed him. It was pleasant at first, but something was off. Kiku was getting cold and couldn't figure out why. He felt himself deepen the kiss thinking he could get warmer. Boy was he wrong. Instead of warmer, he continued to get colder and colder. He then realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. What's happening? Then it dawned on him. This woman wasn't human. She was a yuki-onna, a spirit who freezes men by either kissing them or having sex! Kiku attempted to break free, but he was helpless. He wanted to yell out to his brother for help, but the yuki-onna prevented him from doing so. It was bad enough that Kiku doesn't like people touching him, but this was making him feel violated! His body temperature continued to drop. His eyes were threatening to close as the spirit forced herself on him. Soon Kiku gave up the fight to stay awake.

* * *

Arthur heard screaming and felt heat. He peeled his eyes open to find himself being carried bridal style. He opened his mouth to speak, but a strangled groan came out instead. The person carrying him looked down, revealing himself as Alfred. "Hey dude."

Arthur rested his head against the American's shoulder as a greeting. He was so tired and though he hated to admit it, he was weak. Alfred couldn't help but to worry. His friend lost so much blood because of those stupid vampires and was too weak to do anything because of the vampire poison in his blood.

"Oi, Al! Did you find Arthur?" Francis' voice rang through the hallway. At least three of them were reunited.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look good," Al replied as Francis ran up to them.

"Mon dieu!" Francis gasped as his eyes fell on the semiconscious Brit. The poor boy was covered in blood and all of it was his. "What happened?"

"Vampires and possibly a skinwalker," Al answered in a serious tone.

"How do you know?"

"This mansion reads our worst fears and makes them appear. My fear is ghosts; Arthur's are skinwalkers and vampires. I know Ivan's is his sister Natalia, but I don't know Yao's or Kiku's."

"My worst fear is the chemistry lab exploding again."

Al shuddered. "That was pretty bad." He glanced down at Arthur, only to find him passed out again.

Suddenly, Ivan, Feli and Ludwig showed up panting. "Yay we found them!" the Italian cheered.

"Ja, but wo ist Yao und Kiku?"Ludwig asked.

Everyone shrugged and mumbled amongst themselves. Then they heard a series of crashes, thuds and curses in a different language. Ivan perked up when he heard this. "That's Yao," he said brightly.

He and the others took off running toward the noise. When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. Yao was covered with bruises and cuts while Kiku was frozen to the ground as a ghost woman sucked his life away. Al propped Arthur against the wall before taking out his flamethrower. A stream of fire shot out at the beast Yao was fighting and the woman on Kiku. Both let out a terrifying screech and evaporated. Yao ran over to his brother and shook him, taking note on how cold and pale he was. Kiku opened his eyes and shivered.

"S-s-so c-c-c-cold," he whimpered.

His brother pulled him into a warm embrace which Kiku was very grateful for. He found that he could move his limbs now as he wrapped his arms around Yao. The elder lifted him up and got him on his back with a little help from Ivan, knowing that Kiku will get most of the heat he needed. Yao glanced at Alfred, watching him bandage Arthur as much as he could.

"What happened to Arthur?" he asked.

"He was attacked by a skinwalker and a couple of vampires," Al replied.

"You've got to be kidding me. Those things don't-"

Yao shut up after the look the American gave him. Just as Francis opened his mouth, a voice rang through the house.

"Ah, still alive I see," it said. "I believe that has to be fixed."

Suddenly, pieces of debris started to fall. Ludwig looked up and cursed. "The house is caving in!"

"Is there a door or a window nearby?" Feli asked clutching the German.

"All of the doors and windows vanished when we walked in," Ivan reminded.

"So what are we going to do?" Al demanded.

"I know what you're going to do," the mystery voice said. "You're going to die with me!"

After the voice said that, large pieces of the ceiling came down on the teens, leaving them no time to react.

* * *

The town the haunted house was in was quiet. Six teens sat in a diner waiting for their friends/boyfriends to return from their adventure. The girls Angel, Amelia and the newbie Mika sat on one side of the booth while the boys Gilbert, Matthew and Kaoru sat on the other.

"What is taking them so long?" Angel asked taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Alfred probably got lost or pissed himself and ran off," Gilbert shrugged.

Everyone but Kaoru laughed. He looked out the window as did Amelia spotting the house their friends were in. Their eyes widened and they shuffled out of the booth.

"Where are you guys going?" Mattie asked.

"The house is collapsing!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Its what!" everyone yelled.

The group ran out of the diner, minus Angel who told the clerk to call 911. They ran to the house just as it fell. All six let out a cry as they ran to the rubble, shifting through to find the missing eight. Mika's hands shook as she lifted the debris, hoping to find Kiku alive. She lost her family from an earthquake in Indonesia five years ago and didn't want to lose another person she cared about. Just as she was about to scream, she heard a moan. _Kiku?_ she thought hopefully.

Mika lifted the heavy debris from the spot she heard the moan, finding a certain red headed Italian. "Feli? Feli, can you hear me?" she asked.

The boy opened his eyes and nodded. "Hey, Mika."

"Can you move?" she asked. She watched Feli slowly get on his hands and knees then stood up. He gave her his signature smile before crushing her in a hug.

"Mika! Did you find anyone?" Gilbert called.

"Yeah, I just found Feliciano!" Mika responded.

"Great," Angel yelled. "Is he okay?"

"Ve~ I'm just fine," Feli said with his usual cheerfulness. "How about I help you find the others?"

Mika smiled and nodded. She could hear the sirens of fire trucks and ambulances getting closer by the minute.

Angel and Matthew raced through the remains and dug in any spot they found. Her breath got caught in her throat as her blue-grey eyes spotted blood creeping towards her. "Mattie, over here. I think I found someone."

The Canadian hurried over and helped Angel pick up a piece of debris. They gasped in horror as their eyes met the bodies of Alfred and Arthur. Alfred had cuts all over his face and arms, but his injuries paled to Arthur's. The Brit was deathly pale and blood oozed out of the bite marks on his neck and arms, as well as the numerous cuts and gashes that were visible. Matthew and Angel quickly, but gently pulled the two out and checked their pulses. Mattie breathed a sigh of relief when he found his brother's strong, steady pulse. Angel's eyes pooled up when she barely felt her boyfriend's. She held him in her arms and cried.

* * *

Gilbert was frustrated. He and the other five had been working for about an hour he hadn't been able to find his little brother. He knew there were firefighters helping out, but that gave him very little comfort. The only thing on his mind was finding Ludwig alive.

"Hey, kid. Could you help us?" a fireman asked.

The albino nodded and walked over to the man. They pulled the beam off the pile, revealing a body with short blonde hair. The Prussian grabbed the body and pulled him out, sobbing.

"Ludwig? It's your awesome big bruder. If you can hear me, please open your eyes." Gil cried. Ludwig didn't respond. The fireman watched the touching scene before placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Come. The medics will help your brother."

Gilbert nodded and carried his little brother out of the wreckage.

* * *

Kaoru was panicking. He wasn't the type to show emotion, but this was getting to him. His older brothers were missing and none of the firefighters or policemen have been able to locate them. The Asian shifted through some rubble and his heart nearly left him. Yao and Kiku were found lying next to each other, unconscious. Thankfully, they didn't appear to be injured too badly unlike the others that were found.

"Over here!" Kaoru called joyfully. "I found two more!"

A small group of paramedics ran over to the Chinese-British teen, who pointed to his brothers, loaded them onto stretchers and carried them away followed by Kaoru.

Three hours later, everyone who was in the destroyed house was found and taken to the local hospital. Matthew, Angel, Mika, Amelia and Kaoru were being questioned while Gilbert rode with his brother. The five teens gave the police every bit of knowledge they knew before heading to the hospital.

* * *

(Two months later, winter break)

Snowflakes fell as our favorite group stood in front of the gate of the house that nearly killed them. The only one not standing was Arthur who was in a wheelchair. He got out of the hospital last week, but he isn't strong enough to stand so Angel has to push him around much to his displeasure (he secretly enjoys Angel being around him more whether he says so or not).

"Why are we back?" he asked.

"I don't know," Al shrugged. "I felt like coming back."

"I can't believe how fast it was rebuilt," Yao commented. His right arm was in a sling and a couple bandages were still on his face.

"According to legends, it is said that after it crushes its victims it will rebuild itself to lure more," Kaoru explained. "Creepy."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They stood there for a few moments then turned back to Hetalia Academy silently vowing to never go to a place like that again.

* * *

**A/N: What do ya think? I hope you liked it! If you're wondering about the OCs, you will get to meet Amelia in my chibi China fic and Angel in my current fic Unknown Reasons. Mika's background is explained if you paid any attention at all. R&R! =^..^= =^..^=**


End file.
